Skylor
Skylor is the Orange Ninja; a major protagonist (initially an antagonist) in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is a determined competitor in the Tournament of Elements. But when Kai asks her what her elemental power is, she replies, “''Wouldn't you like to know?”. Kai is instantly attracted to Skylor, and this mysterious beauty is not afraid to use his feelings to further her own goals in the competition. Her father is Master Chen. Biography The Invitation Skylor was present as one of the attendants to the Tournament of Elements. When she was about to board the ship, she turned and glanced at Kai, who instantly developed a thing for her. She then walked onto the ship, and was later seen on a corner of the ship looking out into the ocean. When Kai asked Garmadon who she was, he said that he did not know. Karloff was seen forcibly grabbing her, until he was interrupted by Kai and began to fight him, even though she assured she could handle him herself. After the battle ended, Skylor helped Kai back onto his feet, possibly learning to copy his powers, and apologized for being cruel earlier, walking off-screen. Only One Can Remain After the ship docked, Kai blocked the other Ninja and Garmadon's path so Skylor could pass. Later, he found her room was next to his and attempted to impress her by showing off his powers while asking what hers were. She didn't tell him right away and gave a small laugh when Kai lost control of the flame in his hand. Once the competition started, the two ninja noticed a Jadeblade on the roof and immediately started racing for it. Kai was in the lead, but he accidentally threw Skylor off the balcony, forcing him to stop and help her. This allowed Skylor to throw herself to the Jadeblade, causing Kai to switch targets to Karloff. Later on, she came out of her room while the ninja were gathering in Kai's room, forcing Kai to shove Jay off his balcony when Skylor turned. She saw Kai was feeling guilty for what had happened to Karloff, yet understood he did it to stay in the tournament. She also said he was lucky to have his friends by his side and was left confused when he suddenly brushed her off and went back into his room, deciding to do the same which allowed the red Ninja to help Jay. In the secret passage, Jay found 2 holes in the wall to Skylor's room and finds her training, prompting Kai to look and find out her power. Lloyd tried to get the two to stop, but not before they saw fire burst in Skylor's hand, causing them to assume she was a fire master like Kai. Versus When Kai found out he had to battle Ash in the day's match, Skylor, along with the ninja and Garmadon, were shocked he had to participate. She didn't watch Griffin or Neuro's victories, but saw Kai's match with the others in the crowd. When Kai almost fell, Skylor seemed shocked, implying that she may be developing feelings for him. After he won, she cheered loudly for him. Appearance Skylor has short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with red hair in a pony tail. She has an orange hood and suit, with black gloved hands. Her suit sports a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. On her ninja hood, a Japanese symbol for 6 sits on the front of it. Trivia * Skylor is the first and only Ninja who's female. * She shares the lack of not having a Tournament gi like the Titanium Ninja. * Kai has a ''thing for her. * The Japanese symbol on her Zukin outfit is the Japanese Symbol for 6, representing her role as the sixth ninja. * She is the daughter of the notorious villain, Master Chen. ** Skylor has the exact same abilities as Chen's Staff, except she cannot ''steal ''the Elemental Master’s element, she copies it. Set Appearances *70746 Condrai Copter Attack Gallery Skylar2015Upclose.png|The minifigure. Skylin..PNG Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Fire Category:Elemental masters Category:Master Chen Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Amber Category:Absorption